


Promise me not to change

by Cate_K1812



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Promises, Rage, caring Rock, revy's cursing like a sailor, sex friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Rock knocked on Revy’s door but she didn’t open up. That was weird. For weeks now he picked her up for work every morning. Had she left without him today?He knocked again and waited, listened if he heard something from inside the apartment. When nothing happened after a couple of minutes, he left and went to the office.To his disappointment, Revy wasn’t here either.
Relationships: Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Promise me not to change

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lovely idea... I can't remember when I had it but I love it.  
> No Spoilers in the tags! Have fun!
> 
> Big thanks to my beta bev_crusher1971, check out her stuff when you want, but we wright completely different fandoms.

Rock knocked on Revy’s door but she didn’t open up. That was weird. For weeks now he picked her up for work every morning. Had she left without him today?

He knocked again and waited, listened if he heard something from inside the apartment. When nothing happened after a couple of minutes, he left and went to the office.

To his disappointment, Revy wasn’t here either. When he asked where she could be, Dutch suggested, she probably lied somewhere, having been black-out drunk the night before. Rock wasn’t so sure about this. The last time he had been with Revy over night had been three days ago and the last time she had been black-out drunk, had been over three month ago.

Rock wanted to go look for her but Dutch and Benny told him to not make a fuss about this. She would show up.

She didn’t show up. And she didn’t the next day either. Again Rock had knocked on her door and again he had left without her and again she wasn’t at work.

This time Rock demanded to go looking for her. He feared she could lie dead somewhere in an ally because she had gotten in a fight and for the first time didn’t leave as the victor.

Today Dutch allowed him to go. They had no job anyway and he really couldn’t stand it when a worker of his just didn’t show up.

Rock started to drive around town to everyone who could have seen Revy, but she hadn’t been at any of the places, not the Yellow Flags, her arms shops, not even Eda from the church had seen her.

The day after it was the same game, but the Lagoon company had a job to do. Dutch angrily called Revy four times before they left the harbor to do their job.

It took them three days to finish the job which was admittedly very well paid.

“Go and fucking find Revy!” Dutch ordered Rock, “I don’t care if you have to turn this fucking city on its head but find her!”

Rock nodded and made his way around town again. This time he had success though. One of the arms dealers had seen Revy go to the pharmacy two days ago. That was where Rock was heading next. That she had been seen was good. It meant she wasn’t dead yet.

As he entered, he greeted the pharmacist and asked for his friend.

“She was here, yes,” the woman said, “due to confidentiality, though, I can not tell you what she had bought.”

“You don’t have to,” Rock assured. “Just… is she alright? Was she sick, or looked… like she had been shot? Something like that?”

The pharmacist tilted her head a little and thought about it before saying, “Well… she looked physically healthy. But… sad… even depressed maybe.” She gave Rock a bright and warm smile, that not only laid on her lips but also showed in her eyes, “I think it would be best if you go to her. The relationship you have is very profound after all, isn’t it?”

The lady was not wrong. Yet Rock would have never thought to put it in these kinds of words.

“Yes, I will. Thank’s for your help,” he said and left.

It wasn’t far to Revy’s place. As he reached her door he wanted to knock as always, but then hesitated. Instead he listened to the sounds in the flat. The quiet talk of the TV became even quieter. A floor board made a silent creaking noise and he could swear he heard a gun being loaded and unlocked.

Now he knocked, “Revy! It’s me, Rock. I know you’re in there! Please open the door! I just-”

While he was still talking the door was smacked open and Rock caught a knee to the stomach. It was followed by a punch to the chest and he flew back against the wall and sank to the ground. Groaning, he looked up and faced the barrel of a gun. There was a second of shock, but then just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?” he muttered, “I thought we were over this.”

“FUCK OFF,” she shouted, “BEFORE I FUCKING FILL YOUR HEAD WITH BULLETS!!!”

“Revy, stop this,” he said calmly. “I just want to know why you haven’t been to work in five days. Dutch is furious.”

“WHO CARES ABOUT DUTCH!?” she kept yelling, “YOU FUCKER RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE, YOU BASTARD!!!

“I… what!?” he squealed. “What have I done? I literally did nothing lately?!”

“NOTHING!?”

“Yes nothing!” he replied aggressively, “And if this is just about a stupid unimportant thing which for some reason you decided is important, even though it isn’t, I’m not going to apologize for that.”

“UNIMPORTANT?!” she cried out. “THE HOLE I’M GOING TO BLOW IN YOUR HEAD WILL BE _UNIMPORTANT_!”

Unimpressed Rock stared up at her, “Go ahead. But I know you won’t do it.”

Unimaginable rage was in her face when she pulled the trigger. The loud bang almost killed his ears, but surprisingly not himself. He had flinched, turned the head away from her, but in theory the bullet should had hit him. As he looked next to him in confusion he found a new hole in the wall. A relieved sigh escaped him. He knew he could trust her.

“Just go and fuck yourself, Rock!” she said and walked back into her apartment.

She didn’t close the door behind her and thus Rock followed her. Any normal guy would have left. But very apparently Rock wasn’t a normal guy, even though he looked like the friendly office worker from next door.

Inside the flat he closed the door and asked again, “Revy, what is this about?”

She grabbed something from her counter and threw it at him. Out of reflex, he pulled up his arms to at least protect his face though that wouldn’t help against a knife or something similar.

Luckily, the thing she had thrown at him was just a small piece of plastic. As he opened his eyes again and looked down, he found a pink stick. Confused he picked it up, eyeing it.

“This… this is a pregnancy test. A positive one,” he recognized, “but how…!?” The glance he caught from Revy made a burning hot realization come to him. “The torn condom.”

“Yeah, correct, you bastard!” she barked and let herself fall onto the bed, her back pressed against the wall and the knees pulled up to her chest.

Rock stared at the positive test in his hands and gulped. What was he to do? He knew exactly what to do.

He walked over to the bed, sat down on the ground before it and said in a low voice, “I… No matter what you decide, if you want to keep the child or abort it, I’ll be with you. I won’t let you alone.”

She lifted her gaze from her knees. Her brown eyes where dark and sad.

“I promise,” he reassured her. “I can take about everything. I… I look for an abortion clinic right away, when you want. I’m sure Rowan knows someone who-”

She kicked her heel against his collarbone and almost sounded offended as she yelled, “YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD GET TID OF IT!?”

“Ouch…” he gasped. “But I thought…”

“STOP THINKING!” she barked.

“I just… you really wanna keep it?” he asked.

“I would abort if it was from any other loser running around this city,” she muttered and pulled her knees back to her chest.

That, kind of, was the nicest thing she had said while being sober. At least he hoped she was sober.

“I won’t leave you alone with this,” he repeated gently and stroked with his fingertips over the back of her foot, simply because he didn’t dare right now to get up onto the bed with her.

“You better don’t or I’ll kill you personally!” she hissed.

He let out a soft chuckle and tried to find out what she was thinking.

“Do you think I can be a good mother?” she asked silently.

He stood up and carefully placed himself next to her, “I think you can. You’ve been through a lot of shit and live in the shittiest city in the world. But you are kind and loving. Somewhere deep, deep down inside you. And knowing how you feel about me… You can be a great mom when you put your mind to it.”

“You know I think you’re a dumbass and stuck-up bitch?” she muttered.

“I know you trust me and see me as the light of your life,” he said with a smile.

She pulled her gun out and held it up to his chin, “Why would you think that?”

“You’ve told me,” he replied relaxed and pushed the weapon down. “To be honest, you were very drunk and we where just done with sex, but… you said that and I remember it very clearly. It meant a lot to me.”

Revy scooped a little closer to him and put her head on his chest, “When you tell anything of this to anyone-”

“You kill me. I know.”

She giggled a little, “Oh man… as soon as the stupid belly is showing everyone will know I slept with a loser like you. And where in this god forsaken city can I find clothes and other stuff for a baby?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this,” he assured.

“Of course you will, Mr perfect salesman,” she muttered, “All the other bitches in this town will envy me for having found the only guy who actually cares about a…” she hesitated.

“A family?” he asked.

“All my life that word was connected to assholes and shit. I’m gonna change that,” she said.

Rock smiled. In a long time he hadn’t felt this good, this warm and wholesome. Lovingly he kissed her on the forehead.

“Rock”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t become scum like everyone else in this town,” she said. “Not ever.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a baby! Yes! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this.
> 
> I considered writing more, but didn't to keep it nice and short. In my head though they had a daughter, maybe called Nina, and Cheng and Balalaika loved her.  
> Nina grows up to be a brilliant shooter like her mother but with a twisted and brilliant mind like her father and even though she grew up in Roanapur she had a very save and secure childhood in a loving home. And due to Revy she was fluent in cursing by age 5.
> 
> Revy and Rock never got married, but became much more affectionate towards each other also outside their home and Revy is an absolut lioness when it come's to protect her family.


End file.
